vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Pit Fiend (D
Summary Pit Fiends are the devilish equivalent to Balors and act as commanders for the armies of the Nine Hells. They are renowned for their orchestration of mass destruction and bullying nature towards lesser demons. They are designed to be the quintessential devil. Pit Fiends are renowned for their ability to make "deals with the devil"- powerful conjurers are known to summon these beings and make deals to gain extraordinary power. This is rarely a healthy long-term agreement. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, up to 5-B with Wish Name: Pit Fiend Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: None Age: Typically thousands of years old Classification: Greater Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Summoning, Darkvision, Telepathy, Aura, Fear Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Flight, Body Control, Invulnerability to Poison and Fire, Resistance to Acid, Good-Aligned Weapons, Magic, and Cold, Spell Resistance, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Earth Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Status Effect Inducement, Necromancy, Resurrection into Undeath, Teleportation, Invisibility, Petrification, Illusion Creation, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to a Balor, should be comparable to beings that can battle dragons), up to Planet level with Wish (Once a year a Pit Fiend may cast Wish, a spell that can potentially warp reality on a planetary scale depending on what is asked of the Wish; no precedent has been seen further than planetary) Speed: Subsonic (Capable of moving twice as fast as a Peak Human adventurer) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Capable of lifting 5080kg) Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Town level (Capable of surviving a massive amount of attacks on this level) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Dozens of meters with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, regularly outsmarts high level conjurers with their Wish abilities, and often takes part in extremely advanced magical powers Weaknesses: Wish cannot be used by the Pit Fiend and must be committed via contract with a mortal and is thus inapplicable to combat. Wish can only be used once a year. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blasphemy: The Pit Fiend emits an unholy aura. Any foe within 40ft that is non-evil suffers many effects, depending on their strength compared to the Pit Fiend. Foes on the Pit Fiend's level suffer only dizziness and will become dazed, whereas significantly weaker foes will instantly perish. If they are undead, they will be instantly destroyed. * Wish: The Pit Fiend can offer nearly anything a mortal can desire once a year, and will stick to the deal exactly- although they will almost certainly turn the deal in their favor somehow. * Summon Devil: Pit Fiends can summon devils at will, they automatically summon 1-2 mid-tier devils * Mass Hold Monster: Forces a group of foes to stand still, petrified, for a short duration. Affects only foes detectable by the Pit Fiend. * Power Word: Stun: A single target is instantly stunned with a single word from the Pit Fiend- they are unable to move for a set amount of time, which lessens depending on their strength comparable to the Pit Fiend * Meteor Swarm: Summons two spherical meteors that can be commanded to attack in a straight line, annihilating anything in the way. Summary Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepathy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Flight Users Category:Body Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Earth Users Category:Biology Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Immortals Category:Wish Granting